bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyzak (The Gate)
Kyzak is a Hybrid Rahkshi from The Gate. He is the oldest still-active character in the RPG, and he is played by The Original Munki. Kyzak was created as part of the first few batches of Hybrids, which explains why he has no Kanohi or Rahkshi power, only his element. He was created from a Rahkshi son of Sharrow, mixed with a Toa of Lightning. From the start he was ambitious, and at the same time extremely loyal to Makuta, an interesting combination. His superior saw that he was field officer material, and early in his career he was promoted to lieutenant, and later colonel. He took his duty seriously, and allowed no nonsense from his troops, not hesitating to make an example of someone. Kyzak spent months fighting on Mata Nui. In this time he made many allies, one might even say friends. One of these was Captain Krewg, who would later become a Bottomfeeder and commander of the Loyalist naval forces. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Kyzak attempted to break into the Onu-Wahi base of the Metru Nuians, only to discover that he had only found an outpost, and not the main base itself. He spent some time defending the Brotherhood's territory in Ta-Wahi, Ko-Wahi and Le-Wahi. It was during this time that he received a promotion to colonel of the army. He participated in the Battle of Kini-Nui, charging in on Visorak spiderback. He proceeded to get into many fights. It was in this instance that he first met Admiral Zorvok, after saving the Zyglak's life. The battle dragged on, and Kyzak began to grow weary and wounded. Then the Spirits arrived, granting the Hybrid army new strength. The Brotherhood forced the Metru Nuians to retreat back to their city. It was an easy victory, but a pyrrhic one... MORE LATER Powers As one of the first-created Hybrids, Kyzak lacks many of the powers of his contemporaries. He only possesses the element of lightning; his Rahkshi and Kanohi powers were lost in the transformation. For that matter, the exact type of Rahkshi Kyzak was created from is unknown; however, his black armor hints to a past as a power-hungry Vorahk. Weapons Kyzak's melee weapon of choice is a large Thunder sword. In addition to channeling Kyzak's lightning powers, the sword serves Kyzak well as a brutal melee weapon. Kyzak's primary fighting style involves getting past the enemy's defenses and hacking them to bits, and the sword- several feet thick and longer than the average Po-Matoran- serves him well in this purpose. However, when ranged combat proves necessary, Kyzak is quick to use a kraata launcher, which launches kraata at targets with high velocities. Trivia While Kyzak is undeniably masculine, his original gender is uncertain. After all, he is formed from a Rahkshi (genderless) and a Lightning Toa (predominantly female). However, the answers to these questions are not likely to be found easily... EDIT by Munkiman: He's male because I say he's male. Although I've always toyed with the notion that, if Kyzak had ever been separated into his component parts, the Rahkshi half would be male but the Toa half would be a female named Kyza. Category:Hybrids (The Gate)